


Heart And Body

by redbluesilver



Series: Steve Rogers - Sex and Sadness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dubious Morality, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No resolution for Steve/Tony, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Porn Watching, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluesilver/pseuds/redbluesilver
Summary: He knows it's not what he needs right now.But it feels good. It feels too good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction and not canon. Read at your own discretion.

Steve knows it's wrong. It's unhealthy and dangerous and definitely going to complicate things. He knows it's not what he needs right now.

But it feels good. It feels  _too_ good.

"Ask for it," Rumlow's grip tightens on his wrists and the hot breath on his ear makes him want to do it.

"No" he whispers, façade still in place even as his muscles tighten when fingers graze his nipple.

He feels Rumlow lick the spot under his ear and bites back a groan, almost giving in when the man pinches his nipple and plays with it.

"Do you want it, Cap?" Rumlow whispers against his collar, biting it as his fingers travel down Steve's body, lingering on his navel.

"No" Steve holds desperately to his mask as his legs unconsciously spread a bit and his gut wants to beg. To be touched. To be teased.

To be used.

"Hold" Rumlow whispers and Steve doesn't reply even as he keeps his wrists above his head, body stretched taut. The wall is coarse and abrasive against his back, the room feeling colder than an hour ago. The air brushes his leaking cock with every minute and he wants more. 

He also wants to keep this longer.

The feel of teeth against his nipple makes Steve moan low and he bites his lip to stop it from becoming louder when Rumlow rolls the nipple in his mouth, his other hand pinching the other nipple. Steve feels the pleasure building as the hot mouth doesn't relent in punishing his chest again and again. 

Steve almost begs when Rumlow moves lower, leaving a wet trail of spit. 

"Ask for it," the brunet says again, biting the skin around Steve's navel before trailing bites lower.

"N-No" Steve breathes on a raspy whisper, feeling his hips thrust slightly when Rumlow blew on his cock.

"You know the rules, Cap," the man on his knees said, mouth an inch away from Steve's cock, "You won't get anything till you don't ask."

Steve could visualize the first time they did this. He could remember the feeling of Rumlow - hard, rough, ruthless - thrusting into him again and again. Making him ask for it. Moan for it. Beg for it.

Making him forget the man he loved in his heart.

A finger runs down the length of his cock and Steve crumbles.

"Please..."

"Please what, Cap?"

"Do it"

"I won't stop," Rumlow warns but it rings like a promise in Steve's ears.

"Please"

Rumlow is fast when he clips the magclip on Steve's wrists, keeping them stuck to the metal bar on the wall. He can't break out of them.

He knows. He wants it.

Rumlow pulls at his legs and Steve swings them up in obedience. With his body bent in half and legs tied to a spreader bar, he looks like a cock hungry slut.

He knows he is. 

Rumlow lifts Steve up by his ass and brings his hole to face level. Steve feels his breathe stutter as his cheeks are spread and a warm blow of air hits his rim.

"Scream for me, Cap" Rumlow whispers before he proceeds to eat Steve out firmly. Steve throws his head back and does as asked, moaning wantonly at the flexible tongue licking into his hole without pause.

He remembers telling Tony that he wants to take it slow. He remembers chaste kisses and warm hugs before he had left for DC.

He chokes and lets out a louder groan when Rumlow's teeth attach to the rim and worry it.

They fuck hard and long against the gym wall, Steve cumming again and again on Rumlow's cock, fingers, mouth. Even whenit gets painful, overstimulation making his keens go breathless, Steve doesn't ask Rumlow to stop.

He takes it. He begs for more.

After two hours of taking Rumlow's cum into his ass, Steve feels the magclamps come off and the spreader bar lowered. He feels loose and sensitive, but doesn't protest when Rumlow attacks his panting mouth; he opens up as the man bites and licks and sucks his way in. 

"Say hi to the boyfriend, Cap" Rumlow whispers against his swollen mouth before zipping up and walking away with a small smirk.

Steve stands naked in the gym, cum dripping down his thighs. After two minutes, he goes to clean up and changes into another pair of SHIELD clothing.

That night he tells Tony he loves him again on the phone.

The next day, he stays quiet as Rumlow slips into his shower, and spreads his legs.

He knows it's wrong, but his body feels alive and his mind forgets the ice.

So he asks, with lubed fingers up his ass and another man's mouth on his neck.

It's what he wants right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The idea was a joke in the beginning, a throwaway comment Brock tossed as he watched Steve masturbate for him in the shower. 

"It's like you get off on being watched," he had observed when Steve thrust into his own fist, biting his lip painfully, "just like your slut of a boyfriend."

Steve had ridden Brock harder than before that day, the thought lodged in his brain, as he clenched his hole around the ruthlessly thrusting cock. 

Brock wasn't an unobservant man. He noted things a little too well. 

Steve knew that Tony had lived through a wild past; parties were a tame term for the places he had been to or the activities he had indulged in. He had heard Tony tell him that he didn't enjoy those anymore but the thought, the idea of strangers and mere acquaintances stuffing their dicks into your mouth and using your ass for simple unattached pleasure - it was something Tony had experimented with. It was something that made Steve feel dubious but also hot. Confused and craving, a burning need to know. To try. To feel. 

"There's a bunch of videos still around," Brock casually commented one day after a training session, maintaining his distance as they pretended to be professionals, "Easy enough to get them."

"What videos?" Wesley, their sharpshooter, asked as he butted into the conversation cheerfully.

"Just some old movies Cap might like," Brock said smoothly, eyes flicking up to Steve before grinning at Wesley, "Give him a taste of what he missed."

Steve knew it was wrong. It was twisted and tawdry. It would be betraying Tony in a sense. 

He knew the irony even as he thought it. He knew he was going to watch it. 

Brock dropped in at his apartment at night with a pendrive and a knowing smirk. He knew that he would have Steve at his mercy soon. 

It wasn't enough to watch the sex tape, the porn really, alone. There was an edge to it but not desperation. Brock slid his hand over Steve's thigh and pulled his legs apart on the couch as they sat. Steve didn't say a word and let him inch his hand closer to his cock. 

He knew what was going to happen. He didn't know if he wanted to pause. 

"Do you wanna play, Cap?" Brock asked quietly and Steve was a tactician, a leader, but this was what he craved. He knew what the play entailed. He wanted to be played with. Toyed with. Taunted. 

They stripped and Steve felt his cock bob against his stomach already at the anticipation as he opened his legs, eyes on the television and hands at his sides. His job was to watch Tony get fucked and let Brock play with him. 

"Ask for it, Cap," Brock reminded and Steve played the video before dragging Brock's hand up his body to rest on his pec. 

"Please" he said as the movie started and Steve watched the camera pan to a familiar brunet lying on a bed, one leg bent invitingly. There were a blond and a redhead ready to climb the bed, both of them shirtless and one of them having chest hair. 

Steve arched a little when Brock's mouth attached to his nipple and hand pushed his hips lower into the couch. 

He whimpered through Brock biting his inner thigh as he watched Tony stroke the redhead's cock and kiss the blond. He bit his lip and raised his hips through Brock's fingers fucking him, three in hard, as he watched Tony suck the blond easy. When Tony shuffled onto his hands and knees, ass presented to the blond as he guided the redhead's cock into his mouth, Brock tapped Steve's hip.

"Go on," he whispered against Steve's collar, "ask for it."

Steve bent over the coffee table, facing the TV, and reached behind him to spread his cheeks apart.

"Please," he asked as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. 

Brock fucked him, hard and slow, pressing down on his back and squeezing his cheeks, as Steve watched Tony get fucked by a stranger and Tiberius Stone. When Tony moaned and fucked back onto Ty's dick, Steve rolled his own hips, encouraging Brock to go harder. Rougher. To wreck him. 

Steve came all over the table and his own abs when Tony came into his ex-boyfriend's fist as he got spitroasted on camera. Brock kissed him slowly and lazily as he rubbed the come into Steve's skin messily, marking the betrayal with shamelessness. 

It wasn't okay but it was still fine. Or maybe it wasn't fine at all but it became worse when Brock tempted him with the idea and Steve couldn't get it out of his head. 

He wanted to do that, what Tony did. He wanted to love Tony, he did love Tony, but he wanted to feel like he had. Wanted to know. 

It was insane. It felt hot. 

They didn't do it for a while, comfortably long enough that Steve let his guard down. 

And then Brock took him to the bar. 

Steve couldn't get drunk but he was intoxicated by the thought of propositioning a stranger. Of asking someone to fuck him for one night, over and over, use him with Brock or as Brock watched. To make him feel less than special and more than unseen. 

Brock picked the stranger, a burly looking bear of a man who's eyes raked over Steve slowly across the bar. Brock whispered in Steve's ear to go tell him exactly what he needed and licked his neck, staring right at the man who raised an appreciative eyebrow. 

Steve felt his cock throb and heart hammer as he maneuvered across the bar and slid into the seat next to the big shaggy haired man. 

"You look free," he commented and watched the man's eyes linger on his lips. Brock had cursed and praised those lips as perfect for cocksucking many times. 

"Depends," the man shrugged, angling towards Steve and letting his feet touch Steve's, "Whatcha have in mind?"

Steve had never thought he'd ever ask a man to fuck him senseless for a night but he did. The man tossed back his drink and stood up. His hand lingered too low on Steve's back and Steve walked towards Brock who grinned sharp at the stranger. 

Dave, the stranger, asked for Steve's name as he thrust into his ass in time with Brock fucking Steve's throat in a motel's room. Steve couldn't answer, busy swirling his tongue over Brock's cock like he was starving so Brock answered for him.

"Call him Slut," he said as he settled a hand over Steve's throat, pressing lightly to hint, "It's his best identity nowadays anyway."

Dave was a biter and Steve keened as he sucked hickies over Steve's stomach, even as he gripped the base of Steve's cock while fucking him. 

They kept alternating, Dave and Brock, fucking him in at least one hole at all times through the night for as long as they both could. When they both couldn't use their dicks anymore, they let Steve whine and squirm on their fingers, fucking him teasingly with three and then four fingers as one of them forced Steve to watch his cock being stroked. 

When he came for the first time, Steve was kissing Dave and begging Brock to let him come. When he came for the third time, his legs were in the air and he was holding his cheeks apart, telling Dave to fuck him harder. When he came for the sixth time, he was exhausted and fucking himself on Brock's fingers as he sucked Dave's fingers. 

Dave left the room after making Steve lick every bit of come from his body and taking $20 from Brock.

"For fucking this poor slut," Brock explained and Steve felt his gut churn but his body was too flushed to do anything but lie naked and sexed out. 

He called Tony and told him he loved him again, feeling terrible in the middle of his words and emotions. But then Brock ran a finger over Dave's hickies on Steve and Steve knew that he had more to fall. 

It was wrong. It was going to get worse. He wanted it too much. 


	3. Chapter 3

In all fairness, Steve thought they were always going to end up doing this. Temptation was heady and Brock was good at fanning it, good at pushing Steve to try things he hadn't known he wanted.

Things he dreamed of. Things he ached for with a hollowness that wasn't filled no matter how far he knew he was falling.

It started with Steve whining around Brock's fingers, sucking them desperately as he rode the man wantonly, hands held behind his back and hips rolling as Brock hit the button that sent electricity into the nodes stuck to Steve's nipples. They had discovered early on that Steve liked his chest being played with. He liked it when Brock pinched them and twisted them and didn't let up even when Steve begged. 

It had been both heaven and hell when he had worn nipple rings during last week's mission debrief, the feeling of them and the butt plug Brock had twisted into him during the shower making him grow mad slowly. 

When Brock tapped Steve's hip, he stilled and waited, thighs trembling with the effort and the need to  _bear down_ struggling with the need to do what Brock told him next.

"Feeling full yet?" Brock asked, one hand lazily circling Steve's cock, maddeningly soft.

Steve knew he could say yes. He was full. Of course, he was.

He knew he needed more.

"More," he whispered and saw Brock smirk, confident and knowing. 

Steve felt the air punch out of him when he fingered himself with two fingers on Brock's command, moving alongside Brock's cock inside him. He could feel the lube squelching, the heat of his own body and the cock brushing inside him, the tightness of his rim that swallowed him whole. 

He threw his head back and fucked himself harder, in time with the cock inside him. 

He knew what he was going to ask for when Brock stroked his cock in time to the fucking, and shuddered as he came, absorbing the filth falling from Brock's mouth. 

"So," Brock asked later as he got ready to leave Steve's apartment, a small grin on his lips, "any idea what you want for your birthday?"

Steve took a deep breath and let the chips fall. He knew he was in for it and it was something that he needed to happen.

When Brock had said that he would choose the participants, Steve had let himself daydream about the types. Would it be someone with rough fingers that liked choking Steve's pale neck? Or a smirking mouth that liked to suck on oversensitive nipples? Maybe a thick cock that wouldn't stop even as Steve's prostrate felt sore? Even an ass that would push itself into Steve's face to be licked and eaten out. 

He wanted it all. He wanted more than he would be able to handle. 

On his birthday, the doorbell rang at night and Steve breathed out slowly before going to open it to find two men, Brock, and two women he had met in SHIELD before. The men were not familiar but that only sent a rush of adrenaline down Steve's spine.

"Let's get the party started, birthday boy," Brock said as they came in and Steve locked the door behind them, ready to become the party favour.

Brock lived up to Steve's expectations when he tied Steve up on the bed and exceeded them when he gestured for the redhead lady to start off.

"Ladies first, pretty boy," Tracy, the redhead purred, as she stripped and climbed onto the bed over Steve, beginning to kiss her way up Steve's body. 

Steve had never really let go of his control before but as he lay writhing, a cock stuffed in his ass and tongue licking into somebody's vagina while hands squeezed and slapped his body - he felt his mind grow hazy. Pliant. 

He begged when West, the shorter stranger, jacked off on his face. Moaned as Brock held his ass wide open for Finn, the other stranger, to fist into while Brock himself fucked Steve's mouth. Steve panted and choked as both West and Finn fucked him together, double-teaming him in the ass as Tracy held Steve's face against her breast. He squirmed and raised his hips invitingly, awkward and desperate, as he watched the others have their own foursome while a vibrator buzzed inside Steve's ass in the highest speed. He fucked Dina, the blonde, as Tracy kissed him ruthlessly and West spanked him hard. 

They didn't stop when he begged them to and he came with oversensitivity, eyes rolling back as Brock called him the nastiest whore of the country. 

They didn't stop as he licked his own come off their bodies and whined when they flicked his nipples. 

They didn't stop as he cried out in frustration when they edged him over and over, threatening to film him if he came without permission.

They didn't stop as Tony's phone came at midnight and Steve spoke to him, keeping his voice as natural as possible, even as his thighs quivered at being subjected to relentless hickies. 

"Happy birthday, babe," Tony said over the phone and Steve arched off the bed when Brock ate his ass out.

"Thank you," he whispered into the phone, eyes fixed hazily on the smirk of Brock as he kissed Steve's cock.

There was no more ice to blame for this, and Steve knew that as he lay fucked out on his birthday, spent and sore from being used. He knew that he would never be able to go back to Tony again.

His heart had lost.

His body had won.

"Again?" Dina whispered against his ear and Steve licked his lips, feeling his gut churn but cock stir.

"Please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on this fic. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> The cheating tag is there for a reason. Don't complain about it if you read it despite that. Thanks.


End file.
